tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
Blood on the Mantaruva
Blood on the Mantaruva is the 14th episode in the series. Plot Synopsis Intent on discovering what tragedy befell the Mantaruva, our heroes made plans to board it and uncover what secrets it might hold. With space on the rowboat limiting the party, Wake, Ezra, and Eloy chose to bring Redd and Risf with them onto the ship. However, the team found rowing over to the Mantaruva to be more difficult than anticipated as the blood pervading the water and the sharks within it hindered their advance. Taking minimal damage, they were able to reach the Mantaruva and begin their investigation. Aboard the seemingly abandoned vessel, our intrepid adventurers made disturbing discoveries: numerous bodies had been collected in massive piles and zombies wandered the ship. Exploring further, they came across a vampire woman frantically searching through crates in a room with a pentagram inscribed on the floor and, at its center, an armored figure suspended on a cross. Entering the room, Ezra stepped on a loose floorboard, alerting the creature to his and Wake’s presence. She camouflaged herself and, before anyone in the group could react, pounced on Ezra, sinking her teeth into his neck to feed. Wake and Redd assailed the vampire, knocking it back, as Risf hurried toward Ezra to heal him of any trace of vampirism. In retaliation, Ezra launched a fireball at the feral woman using his enchanted ring but only succeeded in igniting the cross and the body that hung from it, causing the man to begin screaming in agony. Shortly afterward, Redd slew the vampire, incinerating her with a ball of fire, at which point the man in the center of the room broke free of his restraints, revealing himself to be a zombified vampire and tearing the cross from its fixture to wield as an enormous, flaming club. In a stroke of brilliance, Ezra littered the floor with ball bearings, and, when the monster stepped forward, he slipped and fell, launching the cross into the air. On its way down, the blazing projectile landed on its former wielder, sending him through the floor into the water below to be devoured by sharks. After the abrupt end to the conflict, much to Redd’s bewilderment, the group salvaged what they could from the Mantaruva before returning to the rowboat, setting the ship ablaze as they left to prevent any further misfortune. The second trip on the rowboat proved to be even more harrowing than the first now that the sharks had been mutated by the vampire blood, but they managed to make it back to Yeldin safely. Determined to stop the vampirism from spreading throughout the seas, our heroes dumped oil into the infected water and ignited it, burning away any trace of the disease before continuing on their journey. Appearances * Eloy * Ezra * Gulfur Flaegurr * Nedra * Onslow Green * Redd * Risf * Skrung * Wake * Yeldin Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}